Sidonius Octavian
Sidonius Octavian is the Master of Sanctity and the beating heart of the ferocious spiritual strength of the Ordinators chapter. He is a balanced soul, part fire and part ice - very unusual for an Ordinator. Though he tempers nearly all his emotions, his ferocious hatred for the enemies of humanity and his zeal for crusading against the Neverborn, heretic, xeno, and mutant is unmatched. He is the most belligerent voice on the chapter's civilly ruling Council of Lords. Though tempered from rage, he is filled with a cold, burning hatred. Though tempered from blind fanaticism, he is filled with a zealous devotion towards the precepts of the Cult Ordinatum. He has led the Pontifexium (Reclusiam) of the Ordinators for over 700 years, and is the chief spiritual advisor to the Legate and other Lords Civilus of the chapter as well as the high priest. History A rescue as a child from a civilian population evacuated by the chapter, following his mindwipe, indoctrination, and Rite of Purification, he proved to be fanatically devoted to the chapter's cult as he rose from the ranks of the Scout-Novitiates to the 8th Assault Cohort to the 3rd Tactical Cohort. Identified within the first 150 years as an ideal Pontifex candidate, he was inducted after 25 years of spiritual training to become an entry rank Chaplain for his own company's after he fell in battle against secessionist renegades. Ascending to the Pontifexium, he became known for leading from the thickest part of the battle while showing no fear, inspiring all around him to follow him into the fray as he exhorted them with passages from the Litanies of Ordination, the only shouting voice amidst a mass of spectres of death firing and slicing their way through the enemies of the God-Emperor. Before 400, with the death of the Aeditor, the chapter's Master of the Sanctity, he was chosen unanimously by the other Pontifexii of the chapter to ascend to the highest position. His courage has never failed, and wearing the Armour of Bellerophon and wielding his artificer-made Power Fist, he has slain hundreds of heretics and xenos. As the Aeditor, he is considered second in line to military leadership of the chapter should the Legatus fall. He takes his duty with sacrosanct respect. He embraced his Primarization at the behest of the Legatus and it has served as the impetus for most of the surviving chapter to undergo the same since The Cacophony. Wargear & Equipment Octavian fights in a modified Mk. X version of the legendary Armor of Bellerophon, worn by the first Aeditor of the Ordinators as well as an upscaled version of his traditional powerfist and a Crozius outside of battle bearing arcane and ancient glyphs showing his protected status and excellent knowledge of hexagrammic wards among the Ordinators. He now wields a powerful Absolvor Heavy Bolt Pistol from which he often fires psybolt rounds to banish daemons. Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Ordinators (Chapter) Category:Space Marine Characters